


The Old Flame

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [19]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: ‘Rather than walk straight past, the man grabbed Aramis by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall with enough force for the air to be knocked from him. Aramis looked shocked at the assault, staring at the man who had grabbed him.D’Artagnan had instinctively reached for his gun, pulling the weapon and levelling it at the stranger.‘You’d better tell your friend there that he’d regret shooting me,’ said the man without taking his eyes off Aramis.The shock on Aramis face had disappeared. D’Artagnan was surprised to find his lover was smiling widely at the man. Aramis chuckled, his eyes crinkling with genuine humour.’An old flame from Aramis’ past causes d’Artagnan to experience suspicion and jealousy. But is his worry justified?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the previous stories all you need to know is that Aramis and d’Artagnan are in an established relationship.

D’Artagnan did not complain when Aramis subtly steered him towards the quiet, dimly lit alleyway. They had been patrolling for most of the day and were slowly making their way back to the garrison. It was not the first time Aramis had led d’Artagnan into the alleyway. They knew there was a spot a few yards into it that was secluded from prying eyes if questioned they would say they had seen some suspicious activity or an unscrupulous individual had walked into the alleyway and they were following them. 

But d’Artagnan knew that Aramis was going to lead him those few yards into the alleyway, check that they were alone and push him into the wall and kiss him. And d’Artagnan found himself hiding a smile at the prospect. His lover had been looking at him with hungry eyes all day. D’Artagnan had found himself subtly flaunting himself over the course of the day. Earning himself a not too gentle thump from his lover a couple of hours previously. Although he knew Aramis would make up for leaving him bruised when they retired to Aramis’ rooms later that night. 

As they walked along the alleyway d’Artagnan was disappointed to find himself overtaken by a man walking rapidly. A little annoyed that someone else had chosen the same alleyway to use as a shortcut d’Artagnan watched the man as he levelled with Aramis who was a few yards ahead of him. 

Rather than walk straight past, the man grabbed Aramis by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall with enough force for the air to be knocked from him. Aramis looked shocked at the assault, staring at the man who had grabbed him.

The man was of the same height and build as Aramis, wearing good quality clothing. He carried a sword and gun on an ornately decorated belt. His brown hair was cut short, his beard and moustache trimmed neatly.

D’Artagnan had instinctively reached for his gun, pulling the weapon and levelling it at the stranger.

‘You’d better tell your friend there that he’d regret shooting me,’ said the man without taking his eyes off Aramis. 

The shock on Aramis’ face had disappeared. D’Artagnan was surprised to find his lover was smiling widely at the man. Aramis chuckled, his eyes crinkling with genuine humour. 

‘It’s alright d’Artagnan,’ said Aramis, glancing across, the smile still in place, ‘this is Martin Lestrange...an old friend…’

‘Not so much of the old...you’re three months older,’ said the man.

D’Artagnan slowly lowered his gun, but did not put it away, he watched his lover and the man carefully. Aramis had returned his attention to Lestrange, who went from pinning Aramis to the wall to pulling him into a hug. The two men embraced for a few seconds before Aramis pushed the other man to arms length.

‘Where have you been?...I missed you when you left.’

D’Artagnan detected a slight tremor in his lover's voice as he spoke. 

Lestrange glanced across to d’Artagnan before replying.

‘You know me, I’ve always got something going on. I’m in Paris to meet a couple of people. I saw you and thought I’d say hello.’

‘By attacking him?’ asked d’Artagnan.

Aramis turned to d’Artagnan, but continued to speak to Lestrange, ‘don’t mind him, he gets a little protective sometimes.’

Aramis looked back at Lestrange and winked at him. Lestrange nodded his understanding. D’Artagnan began to think that Lestrange was perhaps more than just an old friend of his lover. D’Artagnan found that he was jealous of the attention Aramis was receiving from the man who still had hold of him. 

Lestrange smiled at d’Artagnan, ‘don’t worry, I won’t steal him away...have dinner with me, both of you. I want to catch up. My treat, I know they don’t pay soldiers well.’

As Lestrange continued to speak, telling Aramis where they should meet for dinner the next evening d’Artagnan continued to watch both men’s body language. Lestrange was clearly interested in Aramis, he had not let go of him since grabbing him in the first place. Aramis had unconsciously taken a step back and turned himself slightly away. D’Artagnan was sure his lover had not done so consciously, his conversation with Lestrange seemed genuine but Aramis was displaying a slight uncertainty towards the man. D’Artagnan wondered what was causing Aramis to behave in such a way, his lover looked slightly uncomfortable now that the initial shock of the meeting had subsided. D’Artagnan knew his lover well enough to see the subtle signs he was giving.

D’Artagnan hoped Aramis would not bottle up whatever was bothering him. It was clear he was putting on an act for the man. Although d’Artagnan was not entirely sure Aramis was even aware he was doing so.

Lestrange pulled Aramis into another embrace before taking his leave. He looked longingly at Aramis for a few seconds as he said goodbye. Aramis smiled back, d’Artagnan could tell there was more than just friendship between the two men. He was now sure they had been lovers in the past. 

As Lestrange disappeared around the corner Aramis turned to continue walking through the alleyway, d’Artagnan fell into step with him.

Aramis was quiet for a few seconds, d’Artagnan guessed he was working out what he should say.

‘You were lovers?’ asked d’Artagnan who had decided there was no need to dance around the question.

Aramis nodded, ‘yes, but it was a few years ago. He was here for a few months...I grew quite fond of him.’

Aramis was looking ahead as he walked, although d’Artagnan could tell he was not thinking about the road ahead, he was thinking about the past. 

‘He left, quite suddenly, I was...upset for a bit...it was a shock to see him again then.’

‘It was a bit of shock for me as well,’ said d’Artagnan. 

‘Sorry, he was always a risk taker.’

‘You don’t need to apologise for his behaviour.’

Aramis smiled, ‘you’re right. You don’t mind us having dinner with him do you?’

‘Of course not, why would I?’

Aramis looked at him, d’Artagnan was pleased to see the familiar crinkle at the corner of his lover’s eyes that he had when he was about to either tease him or surprise him. 

‘I thought you might be jealous…’

D’Artagnan kept a straight face, ‘should I be?’

For a split second the smile left Aramis’ face replaced by a look of worry, d’Artagnan laughed, unable to stop himself. 

Aramis shook his head and slapped him on the arm. 

Despite his reservations about Lestrange, d’Artagnan knew that he could trust Aramis implicitly. He would not stand in the way of the former lovers catching up. Aramis had explained his slight awkwardness towards the man and d’Artagnan did not now think that Aramis was hiding anything. He had simply been remembering a time when he had been left by someone he had become fond of. D’Artagnan wondered how fond Aramis had been of Lestrange.

He would keep a careful eye on his lover. He did not want Aramis to be hurt by the man. 

MMMM

Aramis reached for d’Artagnan’s hard cock, moving his hand along it, in time to his own thrusts. D’Artagnan closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Aramis had been slow in his preparations but was now moving with an unusual want. As Aramis built up to his peak, d’Artagnan thought for a few seconds that his lover was perhaps being a little more forceful than usual. D’Artagnan opened his eyes and looked up at Aramis who had his own head back as he continued to move inside d’Artagnan. His normally conscientious partner was moving quicker and more firmly than usual. 

They both enjoyed the occasional quick fuck but d'Artagnan had not been expecting that this time. After the teasing and slow build up, Aramis seemed to have forgotten himself. D’Artagnan tried to relax and be led by his lover but something worried him about Aramis’ actions. 

Aramis came with a hum of satisfaction. He worked d’Artagnan’s cock for a few more seconds until he came. D’Artagnan steadied Aramis as he withdrew from him and lay down beside him, leaning in for a kiss as he did so. 

Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to clean them both up before grabbing him firmly and pulling him in close to his body, moulding himself around the younger man as he lay kisses across the back of his neck and shoulder. 

It took Aramis a few seconds to calm his breathing. D’Artagnan waited patiently. 

‘Are you alright?’ he asked, keeping his voice level, d’Artagnan did not want to worry Aramis. 

‘Yes, why?’

‘No reason, you were just a little...um…’

‘What?’

Aramis shifted back a little and gently turned d’Artagnan to lie on his back so that they could look at each other.

‘Just now, you were a little firm…’

D’Artagnan regretted what he had said immediately. Aramis looked horrified. 

‘Did I hurt you?’

‘No, no, no. It’s just you were slow in your build up, it was a surprise that’s all.’

‘Sorry...I…’

D’Artagnan reached up and cupped his lover's cheek.

‘It’s alright, I was just concerned.’

Aramis did not look placated. 

D’Artagnan smiled, ‘it’s alright. You can’t always be perfect.’

The attempt to lighten the mood did not work, Aramis looked away, moving to lie on his back. He stared at the ceiling.

D’Artagnan could tell his lover felt guilty, he wished he had not said anything.

MMMM

Aramis remained quiet and distant for a few hours the following morning. They were together at the Palace, positioned outside the King’s throne room. Other Musketeers were within the room. D’Artagnan was glad they were alone in the corridor outside, it meant Aramis could relax. 

He did not mention the incident. It had been awkward the previous night, lying together immediately afterwards. D’Artagnan had eventually moved closer to his lover in the bed and Aramis had entwined his arms around him but there had been a slightly uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. D’Artagnan had left earlier than usual.

When they had met again at the garrison for morning muster Aramis had outwardly behaved as if nothing had happened, but d’Artagnan could still see a look of guilt in his lover's eyes. 

At first, stood in the empty corridor Aramis’ words had been a little stilted, but as the hours passed he regained his usual composure. D’Artagnan was pleased, he just hoped the man would not be reminded of the incident the next time they were alone together. 

There were any number of reasons Aramis could have behaved in such a way. But one thing did keep bubbling to the surface in d’Artagnan’s mind. 

Lestrange. 

Had the return of Aramis’ friend, distracted him? D’Artagnan found it hard to think of Lestrange as Aramis’ former lover. 

Even though he knew it would be cruel to ask Aramis about the incident whilst they were on duty, d’Artagnan found that he needed to know if that was the cause of Aramis’ change of behaviour the previous night. 

They were stood close enough that a quiet conversation would not be heard, and there was no one else around in any case.

‘Were you thinking about him?’

D’Artagnan sensed Aramis tense up. His lover did not respond.

‘I’m not angry,’ d’Artagnan continued, ‘I’m worried...not that you would want to...be with him...just that he might upset you. It’s obvious you like him, perhaps wanted to be in a relationship with him…’

‘Yes,’ sighed Aramis quietly.

D’Artagnan glanced across. Aramis was gazing ahead.

‘I’m sorry. Seeing him yesterday, it just dragged up all the memories. I probably would have liked to have a relationship with him, like we have. But he didn’t think the same, he can’t have done, he left.’

‘Did he know?’

Aramis thought for a moment before replying, ‘I think so. Perhaps that’s why he went. Although I wished he would have told me.’

‘Perhaps you should say something when you see him tonight?’

Aramis smiled, ‘why would I need to? I don’t need him anymore,’ the older man shifted slightly and bumped his shoulder against d’Artagnan’s, ‘I’ve got you.’

Pleased to see his lover’s mood lightened d’Artagnan whispered conspiratorially, ‘and don’t you forget it.’

Aramis made a gesture of mock shock before resuming his previous position as two courtiers left the throne room.

MMMM

The meal with Lestrange was surprisingly relaxed. D’Artagnan had expected Aramis to be stiff and awkward sharing a meal with his current and former lover. And after the incident the previous night d’Artagnan had thought Aramis might have been a little apprehensive to be with the two of them. 

But Lestrange seemed to put him at his ease. The man kept the conversation going, asking about the recent skirmishes they had been involved with and cheekily fishing for any Palace gossip they could share. 

Aramis and Lestrange engaged in deep conversations. D’Artagnan did not feel left out, Aramis kept him involved, asking his opinion or using him to back up a story on occasion. Lestrange wanted to know what Aramis had been doing since he had been gone, he asked how they had come to be together. D’Artagnan had glanced around at that point, worried that someone might have overheard. Lestrange had laughed and pointed out that the tavern was noisy, no one would be listening to them. 

But d’Artagnan had been left on his guard. As the evening had progressed Lestrange had continued to ask personal questions of them both. Aramis had managed to skirt around the story of how the two of them had come to be in a relationship despite Lestrange asking outright several times. D’Artagnan could tell Aramis was finding the line of questions a little awkward and could not blame him. Neither of them would want to admit that the reason they had found each other was that they had both been captured and raped. It was not something they liked to talk about. 

Lestrange delighted in telling d’Artagnan of some of the things that Aramis and he had got up to. D’Artagnan had watched as the man had gradually moved closer to Aramis and on more than one occasion put his arm around Aramis’ shoulders. The tavern was busy, and the noise meant that d’Artagnan could not hear everything that Lestrange said to Aramis when he spoke directly to the man sat next to him. 

Lestrange had bought wine for them and kept the serving girl busy bringing more. D’Artagnan had been careful not to drink too much but he had noticed that Lestrange was keeping Aramis’ cup full. He hoped neither Lestrange or his lover would do anything that would get them in trouble. It was unlike Aramis to let his guard down, but as the drink had flowed the man had relaxed considerably.

D’Artagnan had tried to find out what Lestrange was doing in Paris but he had been evasive, changing the subject each time. D’Artagnan was steadily growing more and more suspicious of the man. But Aramis seemed happy to be with him and d’Artagnan trusted Aramis. 

‘Sorry,’ said d’Artagnan eventually, ‘I have to go. Thank you for the meal.’

‘So soon, but the night is young,’ replied Lestrange leaning forward, ‘I cannot believe you’re going to leave your lover.’

Again d’Artagnan found himself glancing around. Lestrange laughed heartily and turned to Aramis smirking.

Aramis smiled at d’Artagnan before speaking to Lestrange quietly, ‘he has someone else he needs to keep entertained.’

D’Artagnan glared at Aramis who smirked. 

‘I see,’ said Lestrange, ‘say no more.’

Lestrange gave d’Artagnan an exaggerated wink before clapping him on the shoulder. 

‘I’m here for a few days, we’ll have to do this again.’

D’Artagnan nodded and tried to give a genuine smile when in truth he was not entirely happy to leave Aramis with this man. But he had promised Constance he would visit her that night and he did not want to let her down. 

He wished Athos and Porthos were there. But their friends were away on a lengthy mission and not due back for a few days. Had they been around d’Artagnan might have asked one or both of them to watch out for Aramis after he had left. 

As he walked away, d’Artagnan’s thoughts kept returning to the way Lestrange had been treating Aramis. Something seemed wrong, but d’Artagnan could not work out what. The risks the man had been taking were perhaps understandable due to the amount he had been drinking, but he had been risking all of their lives by his actions. 

D’Artagnan trusted Aramis implicitly but was wary of the newcomer. He decided he would allow his lover to enjoy his time with Lestrange, but he would be keeping an eye on the man. 

MMMM

The following day...

D’Artagnan walked towards Aramis’ rooms, he had left Constance early and wanted to check on his other lover before he ran into him at the garrison. Although he hoped nothing untoward would have happened d’Artagnan felt the need to be sure. 

As he passed the local tavern, the keeper, Marcel, beckoned him over. Worried, d’Artagnan crossed the road and met him at the door to the tavern. 

‘Do you know what happened after you left last night? Have you seen him?’ asked Marcel quietly. 

Marcel was one of the few people who knew about his relationship with Aramis. The tavern keeper was a friendly man who was fond of all the Musketeers. An old soldier, he felt duty bound to keep an eye on them. Although he was not averse to throwing them out of his tavern when they became too rowdy. More than once one of them had sheepishly returned the following morning to offer to pay for any damages. An offer that was always refused.

‘No, what happened?’ asked d’Artagnan. 

MMMM

The previous night…

Marcel had a long memory, he had recognised Martin Lestrange as soon as he had walked through the door with Aramis and d’Artagnan close behind him. The man had been a nuisance when he had been in Paris a few years before. But poor Aramis had not seen it. He had not seen that the man would cause him problems, would use him. It had been one of the few times Marcel had seen the Musketeer blinded by an obvious attraction. 

Marcel would have liked to take d'Artagnan to one side and warn the younger man that Lestrange was not a good influence on his lover. There would probably have been no point talking to Aramis, Lestrange seemed to have already won him over again. 

Copious amounts of wine were being ordered by the apparently affluent man. Marcel had been watching the three men when he could and had almost gone over to warn Lestrange to watch his behaviour. But the tavern was busy and he was kept away by other customers. 

When d’Artagnan had left a couple of hours later, both the other men had watched him leave. Aramis with a genuine affection and Lestrange with a slightly pleased look on his face. The two men had continued to drink, or rather Lestrange had continued to ply the Musketeer with alcohol.

As the evening wore on Lestrange became a little louder and bawdier. He had drawn the attention of the next table. A group of market traders, each one a big, capable man. Two of the men approached Lestrange and demanded he tone his language down. Lestrange had remonstrated. 

Marcel had tried to extricate himself from the old man who had him engaged in conversation but the man was insistent. Distracted for a few seconds he did not see how it happened, but the table that Aramis and Lestrange had been sat at was overturned and the Musketeer had ended up underneath it. Lestrange was picking himself off the floor and the group of market traders had retaken their seats. 

Aramis appeared to have been injured, but due to the amount he had drunk, he did not seem to be in pain. Lestrange had hauled Aramis up and when it became apparent that the inebriated man would not be able to walk unaided had slung his arm around his waist and helped him out of the tavern. Aramis was limping, the injury from the altercation had been to his ankle or foot, Marcel could not tell. 

Concerned for Aramis, Marcel had followed them along the road. 

Lestrange had pulled Aramis arm across his shoulders and together they were walking along the road towards Aramis’ rooms. Aramis was leaning heavily on Lestrange. 

At one point the marksman had pulled away and leaned over, throwing up in the gutter. Lestrange had kept hold of Aramis, his hand stroking his back and hip. The move was almost indecent, but not quite. It might have been enough for a red guardsman to have arrested them both. 

Marcel followed their slow progress. When they reached the door to Aramis’ rooms the drunk man could not fish his key from his pocket. Lestrange pushed his hand into Aramis’ pocket instead and pulled out the key. The move appeared to have either shocked or confused Aramis as he pushed Lestrange away, but Lestrange laughed and opened the door before grabbing Aramis again and guiding him into the house. 

MMMM

Now…

‘It wasn’t right, monsieur. He should not have been behaving like that, so openly in public. They were lucky the road was quiet apart from a couple whores and beggars. I don’t think Aramis really knew what he was doing. But Lestrange did. He had not drunk nearly as much as Aramis did.’

D’Artagnan did not know what to think. His lover had gone off with his old flame. What was Lestrange’s motive?

Was he just putting Aramis to bed? A kindly gesture for a friend who had had one too many drinks. But d’Artagnan had noticed that Lestrange was keeping Aramis’ cup full the previous night. Aramis had been a little distracted, perhaps he had not realised just how much he had been drinking. 

D’Artagnan did not like the idea of his lover being taken back to his rooms by this man. D’Artagnan hoped his feelings were down to jealousy. 

But he worried they were not.


	2. Chapter 2

D’Artagnan climbed the stairs to Aramis’ rooms. He pushed the door open, noting that it had not been locked and walked into the small sitting room. A bottle of wine stood empty on the small table, two cups were next to it. 

Aramis’ doublet and boots were lying on the floor by the hearth. His weapons belts were hooked across the back of one of the chairs. 

D’Artagnan crossed to the doorway that led into the bedroom. He could not get the idea out of his head that he might be about to find his lover in bed with someone else. He was not sure how he felt about the idea. 

Early on in their relationship Aramis had made it clear to him that he was not interested in continuing to see other men. He continued to see a couple of mistresses, but he effectively used them for the gifts they gave him. Aramis had always been more than happy for d’Artagnan to split his time between Constance and himself. D’Artagnan had initially indicated he would not mind if Aramis took another lover. Now he was not so sure. He was jealous of the attention Lestrange had given his lover. 

He decided that if he did discover Aramis with Lestrange he would quietly leave the rooms and speak to Aramis about it later in the day. He would not confront his lover with the other man still there. 

D’Artagnan looked into the bedroom, Lestrange was not there. But d’Artagnan could not relax, he still needed to know what had happened. 

Aramis was asleep, sprawled across the bed, the blankets in a tangled mess. Aramis had clearly not slept well. The blankets were not covering Aramis completely, he was naked, his bruised ankle had been crudely strapped up. 

D’Artagnan did not want to jump to conclusions but he did not like the way the scene looked. Had Lestrange spent the night but left early? Had Aramis been unfaithful?

His lover moaned and opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to shield himself from the light that streamed in through the window. Under normal circumstances d’Artagnan would have hurried to close the curtain, but he did not move.

Aramis twisted over on the bed putting himself out of the sunlight, it took him a few seconds but he eventually focused on d’Artagnan.

‘What…’

‘Marcel saw you come back here with your friend,’ said d’Artagnan, he did not want to sound accusational, but was sure he was not succeeding. 

Aramis looked a little confused for a moment before his eyes widened and a look of shock spread across his face.

‘No, d’Artagnan...’ he said, sitting up quickly.

The quick movement had an adverse effect on Aramis. D’Artagnan grabbed the bucket that had been left by the bed, reaching his lover just as he threw up. 

D’Artagnan had not often seen his lover suffering the effects of too much alcohol. But at that moment he did not have much sympathy for the man. 

Once Aramis had pushed himself back onto the bed and d’Artagnan had disposed of the contents of the bucket he returned to the bedroom and waited for Aramis to compose himself. 

With a slightly shaky hand, Aramis took a glass of water from the small table by his bed and drank the contents. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘it’s not what it looks like…’

D’Artagnan did not respond, unsure if he could say anything without getting angry. He knew he should wait for the explanation. 

‘We had a bit too much to drink, Martin got into a brief fight and I got hurt.’

Aramis glanced down at his bruised ankle.

‘He helped me to get home…’

‘Did he stay the night?’ d’Artagnan decided he might as well ask the question.

Aramis looked away for a few seconds, his face reddening.

‘He...err...he wanted to...I’m not sure if I might have encouraged him a bit. But nothing happened. I told him to stop.’

D’Artagnan furrowed his brow; a little concern creeping into his mind. 

‘You told him to stop. What was he doing?’

Aramis was not looking at him.

‘Aramis, what happened?’

D’Artagnan closed the gap between them and sat on the edge of the bed. Aramis was still looking away.

‘We’d both been drinking, I’m sure he just forgot himself. It’s nothing to worry about.’

‘What happened?’ asked d’Artagnan again, with a little more insistence. 

‘We had another drink...he helped me into bed and strapped up my ankle...He kissed me.’

‘Aramis, I think he did a bit more than help you into bed. You’re naked, given the state of you last night I doubt you would have bothered to get undressed before getting into bed.’

Aramis looked at him, ‘nothing happened.’

‘Other than him stripping you and kissing you?’

‘Don’t you trust me?’

‘You, yes. Him, no,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘Aramis, I don’t know him. Marcel told me that he was acting inappropriately with you.’

Aramis smiled, ‘Martin was always a bit inappropriate. He’s harmless. I told him I was with you and he backed off.’

D’Artagnan was not sure how to respond. Aramis was playing down what had happened, he was sure. Lestrange had undressed Aramis and kissed him, d’Artagnan found it hard to believe that the former lover had stopped so easily. Particularly as Aramis had clearly been very vulnerable the previous night. 

‘Did he try anything else?’

‘He wanted to, but I told him to stop. He wasn’t really listening at first but he stopped in the end.’

‘In the end? Aramis, did he try to fuck you? Did he try to force you?’

‘What?! No. He’d never do that. We were drunk, he was a bit slow to respond to me telling him to stop, that’s all. When it penetrated his drunk mind he stopped. Nothing happened.’

D’Artagnan was starting to wonder if Aramis was actually remembering the previous evening correctly. His lover did not seem bothered about what had happened or about what could have happened. Lestrange had not been as drunk as Aramis seemed to think he was. Lestrange had control of himself. If he had wanted to, d’Artagnan was sure Lestrange could have taken full advantage of Aramis. And Aramis could not see it. Aramis was blinded by his fond memories of Lestrange.

‘You’re reading far too much into this. I’m sorry I had too much to drink. I’m sorry we got into a fight in the tavern. He helped me home, we had another drink. He kissed me, I told him I was with you and was not interested and he left.’

D'Artagnan watched Aramis for a few seconds. His lover looked a little worried. The realisation of what the situation must have looked like to d’Artagnan seemed to have dawned on him.

‘I trust you, Aramis. I know you wouldn’t have done anything. I’m not accusing you of anything.’

Aramis nodded.

‘Do you want me to strap your ankle up properly? He didn’t do a very good job last night.’

‘He never was very good at things like that,’ said Aramis with a smile.

Aramis did not seem to be taking the situation very seriously, he was almost laughing off what could have happened. 

As d’Artagnan strapped up his lover's ankle his thoughts continued to return to what could have happened. Lestrange could easily have had sex with Aramis. From what he had heard Aramis was in no state to fight the man off. Lestrange must have made the decision to stop. D’Artagnan was pleased nothing had happened. He would not have blamed Aramis but he also would have found it difficult to accept that his lover had been with someone else. 

D’Artagnan knew he had to be careful not to let himself become eaten up with jealousy.

MMMM

As they patrolled the marketplace d’Artagnan kept his eyes on any people who seemed out of place. He watched out for any of the working girls being harassed more than was necessary and he looked out for any street children trying to steal from the wealthier Parisians. 

His duties came as second nature now. He had been a commissioned Musketeer for nearly three years and had learned fairly early on that most of his work would be mundane. He could let his mind wander. And the last couple of days had meant his mind was filled with worry.

D’Artagnan was worried about his lover. Aramis was oblivious to what Lestrange could have done. The man had brushed it off. He was almost acting as if nothing had happened. D’Artagnan wondered what Aramis would have done if Lestrange had forced himself. D’Artagnan was sure Aramis would not have been able to prevent Lestrange from pinning him down and having sex with him. Aramis had been described as very drunk. He would have been easy to manipulate. Lestrange had stopped, d’Artagnan wondered why.

Was the former lover someone with integrity? Had he listened to Aramis’ drunken protests and respected him?

D’Artagnan would have liked to think that is what had happened. But he did not trust Lestrange and could not help thinking that there was something going on that he did not know about. 

D’Artagnan knew he would not be able to relax until the man had left again, which he hoped would be soon. 

MMMM

That evening Lestrange bought them dinner again. D’Artagnan had no intention of leaving his lover alone with the man. Aramis was jovial and still seemed unable to accept what could have happened. 

Was d’Artagnan really reading too much into the situation as Aramis had suggested? 

Lestrange did not mention the previous night, he did not ask how Aramis was feeling. He did not seem to notice the Musketeers slight limp as they had entered the tavern. 

When Aramis had told him he intended to have a meal with his former lover again d’Artagnan had not been surprised. It was quite clear Aramis did not see Lestrange as any kind of a threat.

D’Artagnan tried to relax. Lestrange was again keeping the conversation and the wine flowing. However this time d’Artagnan was keeping an eye on how much his lover was drinking. 

‘Perhaps you should go easy tonight, Aramis?’ he said, ‘you’re still injured from last night remember.’

Aramis smiled at him, ‘you’re right, of course. My guardian angel.’

Aramis glanced at Lestrange and smirked. Lestrange smiled, but d’Artagnan could tell the smile was not real. Lestrange had scowled at d’Artagnan several times throughout the evening when he thought he was not being watched. But d’Artagnan was watching Lestrange constantly. He was not being obvious but he was watching. 

‘You never did tell us why you are in Paris?’ asked d’Artagnan during a rare lapse in the other man’s constant speech. 

‘Oh this and that,’ replied Lestrange.

‘What business are you in?’

‘I have various things going on.’

‘Such as?’

‘Leave him alone d’Artagnan,’ said Aramis as he reached for his wine cup.

The cup was refilled almost immediately. D’Artagnan did not bother to hide the scowl he shot Lestrange.

‘Aren’t you seeing your woman tonight?’ asked Lestrange with a barely disguised scowl of his own.

‘No.’

D’Artagnan was rewarded with a look of disappointment on the other man’s face. He was sure Lestrange was up to something. The man was again plying Aramis with alcohol. Aramis was again oblivious.

The evening wore on. Lestrange tried to refill the cup of wine in front of Aramis again, but d’Artagnan stopped him. 

‘He’s had enough.’

Aramis chuckled, ‘see, protective.’

‘I can see that,’ replied Lestrange with a glance at d’Artagnan. 

‘We have an early start tomorrow,’ said d’Artagnan, but he made no move to leave. 

He was not going to leave until Aramis did. He knew Lestrange had been hoping for a repeat of the previous evening. But d’Artagnan was not going to let that happen. His oblivious lover needed to be watched. And Lestrange needed to be watched as well.

Lestrange stood up, he draining his cup. After placing the cup back down a little more firmly than necessary with a glower towards d’Artagnan, Lestrange looked at Aramis. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’

‘I can’t see why not, I’ve no duties that will take me out of the garrison.’

D’Artagnan cursed to himself, he had duties at the Palace the following day. He would not be able to watch out for Aramis. Lestrange’s lip curled slightly as he came to the same conclusion.

‘I may be able to visit you. I’m sure you will be able to tear yourself away from your work for a few minutes.’

‘I’m sure I will.’

Lestrange did not look at d’Artagnan, he nodded to Aramis, put his hat on, and walked from the tavern. 

‘Do you have a problem with him?’ asked Aramis.

Aramis was looking at him with an expression filled with mirth. D’Artagnan almost shook his head in exasperation. His lover still could not see that Lestrange had some sort of ulterior motive. The fact that he had not mentioned the previous night and seemed to be trying to recreate it did not seem to have been noticed by Aramis. 

‘I just find it odd that he is not prepared to tell us why he is here.’

Aramis laughed, ‘He always had several things on the go. Perhaps he just doesn’t want to bore us.’

D’Artagnan could tell there was no point trying to persuade Aramis that Lestrange was a bad influence. All he could do was keep an eye on his lover. 

MMMM

The following morning...

D’Artagnan left Aramis’ rooms early. He had lain awake most of the night, his arm across Aramis’ chest. His lover had slept soundly but d’Artagnan could not help turning the events of the last couple of days over in his head. 

Lestrange was evasive and he was manipulative. At least he was manipulative towards Aramis. The attempt to get Aramis drunk again had not been lost on d'Artagnan. And Lestrange had obviously been disappointed when he had not left early to visit Constance. 

It had annoyed d’Artagnan when he had been forced to step out of the tavern briefly during the evening. When he had returned Lestrange had moved to take his place, sitting next to Aramis. When d'Artagnan had rejoined them Lestrange had his arm around Aramis’ shoulders and was talking to him quietly. Aramis had not related to d’Artagnan what they had been talking about. 

D’Artagnan had kissed Aramis firmly before he had left him that morning. D’Artagnan realised he was becoming possessive as well as overprotective. He was doing the same thing that he had often accused Aramis of. But he did not care. 

The streets were quiet, only the beggars were around at that hour. Paris never truly became still, but very early in the morning was perhaps the closest to calm the City ever was. Noises always seemed amplified at that time. D’Artagnan was drawn to a hushed urgent conversation taking place in a side street. 

Normally he would have carried on walking but he recognised one of the voices. He could not make out what the men were saying but Lestrange appeared to be pleading with the second man.

As d’Artagnan reached the end of the road he paused. Lestrange was stood against the wall of a house. A second, larger man, was leaning forward, his face mere inches from Lestrange. The man had his hand fisted and was pushing it into Lestrange’s cheek forcing him to turn his head to the side. 

D’Artagnan saw a flash of steel as the man pulled a knife from his belt. Much as d’Artagnan disliked Lestrange he did not want to see the man hurt. 

When d’Artagnan yelled and advanced on the two men the second man took flight, disappearing further along the road. D’Artagnan followed him for a few yards. Once he was certain the man was gone he turned expecting to find Lestrange stood behind him. Lestrange had gone as well. 

D’Artagnan looked along a narrow alleyway between two house and saw the man disappearing around a bend. 

Sighing, d’Artagnan turned away. He would have liked to pursue Lestrange to find out what the altercation had been about but he did not have the time. He had to get to the Palace to begin his guard duty. 

But he decided he would talk to Aramis again, he needed to try to get his lover to understand that Lestrange was not a man they should have dealings with, despite Aramis’ feeling towards him. 

MMMM

The next few days had not been pleasant for d’Artagnan. Aramis had refused to accept that Lestrange was anything other than the friend he remembered. D’Artagnan had tried, several times to get Aramis to see reason but all he had accomplished was to annoy his lover. Initially, Aramis had found the doubt in d’Artagnan to be amusing but over the course of the following days his amusement had changed to irritation. 

Not wanting to end up arguing, d’Artagnan had eventually let the matter drop. He had tried to keep an eye on Aramis but their duties kept them apart at times. 

As he walked through the busy streets he heard his name being called. He looked across to see Marcel who had been talking to a blacksmith. The tavern keeper walked over to d’Artagnan, his expression serious.

‘I’m not one to gossip, but this is hardly gossip. You do know that Aramis has been in the tavern nearly every night this week with Lestrange?’

D’Artagnan sighed, ‘I suspected as much. We’ve not seen much of each other over the last few days. I think I’ve annoyed him by trying to warn him about that man.’

The tavern keeper nodded before moving to walk away from the throng of people near the market stalls. 

‘I tried to talk to him, but Lestrange barely leaves his side when they are there. And he’s been buying them both drinks every night.’

‘I don’t like to interfere, but it worries me a bit.’

‘You’re right to be worried son, that man is not a good influence. I’ll keep an eye on them, but I think you should try talking to him again.’

D’Artagnan’s worry was only escalated now that he knew Lestrange was continuing to pay Aramis attention. 

The tavern keeper bid him good day and returned to his conversation with the blacksmith. D'artagnan decided he would visit Aramis and confront him. D’Artagnan had to make him understand.

As he neared his lover's rooms he turned off into the quiet alleyway that ran behind the houses. He had walked about halfway towards the rear door he would use to get in when he spotted Lestrange walking towards him. Lestrange was looking at something in his hands and had not seen d’Artagnan who quickly moved into another doorway, hiding himself. 

As Lestrange reached his hiding place d’Artagnan stepped out. Lestrange stopped and stared at him.

‘What are you doing?’ asked d'Artagnan.

‘I was visiting a friend,’ replied Lestrange, his expression blank.

‘Aramis?’

‘He is my friend.’

‘What do you want with him? Why are you in Paris?’

‘What’s it to do with you?’

‘You know full well that he’s taken. He’s not interested in you.’

Lestrange huffed out a laugh, ‘you’re just a phase. You’re too young. He doesn’t want you. He’ll get bored.’

‘We’ve been together over two years, I don’t think I’m just a phase.’

Lestrange laughed, ‘we’ll see.’

D’Artagnan took a step towards Lestrange who took a step back. A dog barked at the end of the alleyway. Both men looked towards the noise. As d’Artagnan looked back he found himself being pushed over by Lestrange as he ran off. D’Artagnan scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off. He knew there would be no point going after Lestrange. He instead continued towards Aramis’ rooms. 

MMMM

‘Are you going to spend all night interrogating me about Martin again?’ asked Aramis as he watched d’Artagnan unstrap his weapon belt. 

‘No,’ replied d’Artagnan, ‘what you get up to with your friend is your business. I trust you, I’m just not keen on him.’

D’Artagnan could tell Aramis was not pleased with his response but he had no intention of lying to his lover. He had not mentioned his meeting with Lestrange as he did not want to exacerbate the situation any further. 

‘I know you’re just looking out for me, but really he’s fine. He’s not tried anything since that first night and I’ve just been enjoying his company.’

D’Artagnan nodded. The atmosphere between them was not hostile but it was not as it normally was. There was no passion or heat. Normally his lover would have met him at the door with a kiss. Aramis had remained sat by the hearth, a glass of wine in his hand. The bottle, half empty, on the floor by the chair. 

They sat for a couple of hours talking about their days, the subject of Lestrange did not come up again but his spectre seemed to haunt the room.

Once Aramis had finished his glass of wine he went to stand. D’Artagnan watched as his lover blinked a couple of times and took a stumbled step. He quickly rose from his own chair and grabbed Aramis as his knees buckled. 

‘Woah, Aramis...are you alright? How much have you had to drink?’

It took Aramis a few seconds to steady himself, he leaned on d’Artagnan a little. 

‘Only a couple of glasses. I must have stood up too fast. I’m fine.’

Aramis did not look fine, he had paled and was still blinking. After a few seconds, he pushed himself away from d’Artagnan and walked through to the bedroom using the door frame to steady himself. 

As Aramis grabbed at the door frame d’Artagnan noticed bruises around Aramis’ wrist. He stepped forwards and reached out his hand to stop his lover.

‘How did this happen?’

Aramis looked at the bruises, ‘I'm a soldier d’Artagnan, I get knocked about all the time. I can't account for every bruise.’

The incident only made d’Artagnan more suspicious of Lestrange. Although Aramis’ explanation for his near collapse and the bruises made sense, d’Artagnan could not help but think that Lestrange was somehow involved. 

D’Artagnan had been hoping for some intimate contact with his lover that night. After the tenseness of some of their previous nights together he had hoped to bring some normality back. But after Aramis had climbed into bed it was obvious the man would not be up to much. He looked exhausted, although d’Artagnan knew that Aramis had been working in the garrison for the last few days with some of the cadets. His lover should not have been that tired. 

Had he actually had more to drink than he said, or thought? Had Lestrange again been surreptitiously refilling Aramis’ glass during their time together? 

D’Artagnan slid under the covers and moved closer to Aramis who seemed quite content just to enjoy the closeness of his lover. His breathing settled quickly. D’Artagnan watched Aramis sleeping for a few minutes before closing his own eyes. 

Not for the first time he wished Lestrange would leave Paris. 

MMMM 

D’Artagnan had been a little concerned when it took him a few minutes to rouse Aramis the following morning, his lover had been deeply asleep. When he did wake up he seemed fine. There was none of the lethargy he had suffered the previous night. Perhaps Aramis had just needed a good night’s sleep.

As d’Artagnan walked towards the garrison he wondered if he was being too overprotective? Or was he being jealous?

It had amused Aramis that their roles had been reversed. At first Aramis had wanted to keep d’Artagnan safe, but over the months they had been together and their relationship had developed into an equal partnership, Aramis had relaxed considerably. 

Deep in thought, d’Artagnan turned along a quieter road. He heard the man approach a moment too late. He found himself pushed into a wall with force. 

Lestrange leaned into him, pressing his forearm firmly into d’Artagnan chest. D’Artagnan did not retaliate, he instead glared at the man.

‘What do you want?’

‘I want you to stop asking him questions about me.’

‘Then why don’t you answer them? Why are you in Paris and why are you so interested in catching up with Aramis?’

Lestrange pushed harder into d’Artagnan, ‘it’s none of your business.’

D’Artagnan decided it was time to push back, using the wall to push off he shoved Lestrange back a few steps. The other man recovered quickly and stepped back towards d’Artagnan his arm back ready to punch him. D’Artagnan easily dodged out of the way, but was not quick enough to miss the knee that was brought up into his stomach. Lestrange smashed his elbow down onto d’Artagnan’s shoulder as the man bent forward. 

Managing to keep his wits about him d’Artagnan grabbed Lestrange around the waist and forced him to the floor. The two men engaged in a struggle to get the upper hand. D’Artagnan wanted nothing more than to punch the man hard in the face. He did not like Lestrange and he knew Lestrange did not like him. 

D’Artagnan managed to roll over to be on top of Lestrange who pushed him to arms length. D’Artagnan pulled his arm back.

Both men stopped moving when they found guns being pushed into their temples. 

‘Oh dear,’ sneered one Red Guardsman to his friend, ‘a Musketeer brawling in the street. A few hours in the Chatelet waiting for Treville to release him should give him time to think about what he’s done.’

‘I’m sure the Cardinal will enjoy telling the King about this…’ said the second man as he hauled d’Artagnan up to stand. 

As he and Lestrange were marched toward the Chatelet, d’Artagnan could not help thinking he had let his lover down somehow. 

If only he could make Aramis understand.


	3. Chapter 3

D’Artagnan had felt so ashamed when Treville had appeared at the bars to the cell he had been thrown in. The Red Guard had not been gentle with him, but he had known better than to protest. The sneering guards would have liked nothing better than to beat him. Lestrange had been taken to a different cell further along the corridor. He had not spoken since they had both been arrested. 

Treville had pushed d’Artagnan’s weapons belt into his hands before turning on his heel and marching back along the corridor. 

They had walked in silence back to the garrison. D’Artagnan had glanced across at Treville a few times but the man continued to stare straight ahead, his expression unreadable. When they had reached the garrison d’Artagnan had followed Treville up to his office.

Aramis had watched them from the other side of the yard. D’Artagnan had expected to see Aramis looking concerned or worried. He did not. Aramis looked angry. Angrier than d’Artagnan had seen him before. He wondered which would be the worse dressing down he was about to get, the one from Treville or the one he would get from Aramis. 

Treville opened his office door and walked through holding the door open. When d’Artagnan had entered he stood at attention in front of Treville desk. He heard the door being closed behind him. Treville remained by the door. D’Artagnan stayed where he was, he wanted to turn around to face his Captain but knew he should wait for Treville to move. 

He heard the Captain sigh before he walked across the room, standing on the other side of the desk. Treville looked at d’Artagnan, the disappointment finally showing on his face. 

As the seconds stretched on, seemingly forever, d’Artagnan began to wonder if he should speak first.

When Treville did speak his voice was calm and controlled, which only made the telling off worse for d’Artagnan. Being shouted at was preferable to the quiet, considered words that the Captain spoke. 

‘I’ve had to collect a few Musketeers from the Chatelet over the years. Porthos gets himself arrested every so often for cheating at cards. Even Athos ended up in their a few months ago when he had drunk too much...but I never thought I would be collecting you. I know you’re young and can be a bit impetuous at times. But fighting in the street? I am so very disappointed with you...I have not given you permission to speak,’ Treville paused.

D’Artagnan closed his mouth.

‘I don’t want to know what it was about. I suspect it has something to do with Aramis. He is mortified at what you did, by the way.’

Treville must have realised d’Artagnan was probably going to get a harder time from Aramis, perhaps that was why he was not yelling. 

‘You are not leaving the garrison for the next week, you can start by taking over stable duty from the lads for a couple of days. They can be gainfully employed elsewhere...off you go.’

Treville waved vaguely at the door, before taking the seat at his desk. He did not look up again. D’Artagnan quietly walked from the room. 

MMMM

Aramis watched d’Artagnan walk down the stairs. D’Artagnan could almost feel the anger coming from his lover from several yards away. Without speaking, Aramis walked into the stables. D’Artagnan followed. He watched as Aramis had a quiet word with the two lads who were mucking out the far stall. He gave them a coin each and watched them both scamper off to spend their money. 

Once they were alone he turned to look at d’Artagnan. Aramis still looked angry. 

‘What’s he got you doing?’

‘I’m not to leave the garrison for the next week, I’m on stable duty to start with.’

‘Were you hurt?’

‘No.’

‘Was Martin?’

‘I don’t think so.’

Aramis nodded and continued to look at him. 

‘I’m sorry, I just don’t…’

Aramis held up his hand to stop d’Artagnan speaking. D’Artagnan realised he was not going to be able to reason with his lover. Aramis was not ready to listen to him. 

‘I’m annoyed. I know that I’ve been a bit possessive of you in the past and I’ve apologised for that. And perhaps I should just accept that now I know what it feels like. But, d’Artagnan, we’ve been having this conversation for days now. Martin is my friend, we are not lovers anymore. You know I would not do that to you. I feel like you don’t trust me.’

‘It’s not that it’s…’

Aramis shook his head, he was not prepared to listen. D’Artagnan looked at the ground.

‘As you’re not allowed to leave the garrison I expect I won’t see you much for the next week. I hope you will give me the benefit of the doubt during that time?’

D’Artagnan looked back up, he could not think how to respond. Aramis walked past him and out of the stable without another word. 

D’Artagnan watched him go feeling utterly dejected. Aramis would not listen to him, Treville did not want to know and neither Athos or Porthos were around. And now he was stuck in the garrison. 

He suspected Lestrange would not have been held for long in the Chatelet, the man probably bought his way out pretty quickly. Would Lestrange continue to pursue Aramis? D’Artagnan suspected he would. 

With little choice, he began the arduous task of mucking out the stables. His mind not on the job in the slightest. 

MMMM

The December cold had forced him inside for his meal, mid-afternoon was always quiet in the garrison mess. D’Artagnan had decided he wanted to avoid Aramis and Treville for a couple of days so had taken his well-earned meal break when he knew neither man would be around. 

He had helped himself to food and was sat eating when he was approached by Serge. The old soldier stuffed the cleaning cloth he was holding into his apron and sat down opposite d’Artagnan.

‘I think you’re right about Lestrange.’

D’Artagnan quickly finished the mouthful of food he had and swallowed.

‘Sorry, what do you mean?’

‘Aramis told me about what’s been happening.’

D’Artagnan knew that Aramis had known Serge a long time so was not surprised that they had spoken. Aramis had barely even acknowledged him for the last few days. 

‘I remember when Lestrange was around the first time. I can only describe Aramis as somewhat under his spell. I’ve not seen Aramis upset about someone leaving before. But when Lestrange disappeared, Aramis was quite dejected.’

‘I got that impression,’ said d’Artagnan.

Serge glanced around to ensure they were alone before he continued. 

‘I think you should know something. I don’t want to go to Treville as I don’t want Aramis to get in trouble...but I think he might be in danger.’

D’Artagnan put down his knife and fork. He pushed his plate away and leaned forward, giving Serge his full attention. 

MMMM

That morning…

Serge may have been old but he still had his wits about him. He knew when something was wrong. He had watched as d’Artagnan followed Aramis with his eyes each time he passed. Aramis had not looked at the younger man. Serge knew the pair were not getting on as they usually did. They were always careful not to let their relationship affect their work. But the return of Martin Lestrange had changed that. 

Aramis had been busy in the armoury but had slipped outside when Serge had spotted him. The cook had been taking stock in the large storeroom situated on the outside wall of the garrison. The room had a wooden wall which, although secure, did sport a few holes here and there. 

Serge had seen Aramis settle on a bench which ran along the outside of the storeroom. He had carried a pitcher of mulled wine and two cups out of the garrison. It was clear to Serge that the marksman was going to meet someone. He knew it was not d’Artagnan who was busy scrubbing the floor of the infirmary as part of his punishment for getting himself arrested. 

‘Aramis,’ came a voice. 

Serge recognised Martin Lestrange. He could make out a figure joining Aramis who busied himself pouring wine for them both. 

‘So, my friend,’ said Aramis, ‘are you finally going to tell me why you are back in Paris? You’ve danced around the subject for days now.’

‘Yes, I didn’t want to say anything in case the meeting didn’t happen. But it is all arranged now.’

‘I’m intrigued,’ said Aramis.

‘I should make a lot of money out of this, but I have a small issue…’

Aramis chuckled, ‘of course you do.’

A couple of men started shouting at each other a short distance away causing Aramis to stand and take a few steps towards them. 

‘You never change,’ said Lestrange.

‘What?’ replied Aramis as he retook his seat after a few seconds.

‘Always concerned for other people.’

Both men paused as they sipped their wine for a few seconds. 

‘Now, what was this small issue you had?’

Lestrange had gone on to explain that he was meeting the eldest son of a minor nobleman at his house in the centre of Paris. But the father did not know about the meeting and probably would not approve. Lestrange asked Aramis to act as a lookout in case the father returned early from a weekly assignation he had with a local widow.

Serge was expecting Aramis to say no. 

‘Can’t you just have your meeting elsewhere?’ he had asked as he took another drink of wine. 

‘No,’ replied Lestrange with no further explanation, ‘I’d be grateful for your help.’

Aramis had been silent for a few seconds. Serge could see Lestrange move and rest his hand on Aramis’ shoulder.

‘Alright, but you will owe me. When is your meeting?’

‘Tonight…’

Serge continued to listen carefully, he knew what Lestrange was asking Aramis to do could have been innocent. But d’Artagnan clearly had his doubts about the man and Serge remembered him from his previous time in Paris. Lestrange could not be trusted. 

After outlining the time and place to Aramis the two men had parted, Aramis had wandered back into the garrison taking the now empty pitcher and cups back to the kitchen. Serge remained in the storeroom watching Lestrange through the gaps in the wall. He did not want to give himself away by moving.

‘Is it all setup?’ asked an unfamiliar voice.

‘Yes, he’ll be there. He can take the fall for us, your father will be too angry to think that you had anything to do with it. He won’t be in uniform. Your father will probably just shoot him and think he’s caught the burglar and that will be the end of it.’

The newcomer laughed, ‘I hope you don’t use all your old lovers like this.’

‘You’re not my old lover though are you?’

The two men had walked off together.

MMMM

Now...

D’Artagnan was staring at Serge open-mouthed. 

‘I was right, he is up to something...he’s going to frame Aramis for a burglary.’

‘As soon as he asked Aramis to go to the address out of uniform I knew it was wrong,’ said Serge sadly, ‘I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't get away.’

‘I need to stop him,’ said d’Artagnan rising from the table.

‘He’s blinded by his fondness for Lestrange, he won’t listen to you,’ said Serge reaching out his arm to stop d’Artagnan from simply bolting from the room.

D’Artagnan realised Serge was right. If he were to approach Aramis with what he knew his lover would not believe him.

‘Follow him,’ suggested Serge, ‘watch out for him.’

D’Artagnan nodded, ‘but Treville will miss me, I’m still not allowed out of the garrison.’

‘I’ll deal with Treville if he asks, he’ll listen to me.’

D’Artagnan managed a smile, Serge was right, for all his grumbles about the men in the garrison, he was well respected. Treville would listen to the old soldier. 

‘Go, he was due at the meeting shortly.’

D’Artagnan hurried from the room.

MMMM

The sky was nearly dark as d’Artagnan reached Aramis’ rooms. He waited a short distance away huddled in a doorway. 

As Lestrange walked passed d’Artagnan pressed himself further into the dark doorway. The man paused at Aramis’ door looking up and down the road before knocking. Aramis opened the door and stepped out. The two men greeted each other warmly.

Aramis was wearing a plain black cloak, his hat pulled down low. The two men walked off along the road. D’Artagnan followed, keeping to the shadows. 

They reached the address. Lestrange left Aramis stationed near to a window at the front of the house. D’Artagnan guessed the plan was for Aramis to tap the window if the father returned. Or at least that was what Aramis probably thought the plan was. D’Artagnan hated being unable to interfere. 

Lestrange entered the house. D’Artagnan moved as close to Aramis as he could without his lover seeing him. He peered around the corner of the house only a matter of yards away. 

It was not long before a crash and shouting could be heard within the house. Aramis turned and stared at the window he was next to. He looked shocked. D’Artagnan was about to step forward and plead with Aramis to leave the area but the door to the house opened and Lestrange rushed out. 

Aramis took a step to the side putting himself into Lestrange’s path. Lestrange was holding what looked like a heavy bag. 

‘What’s going on?’ he said.

‘Sorry lover, but I have to go…’

D’Artagnan was shocked when he saw Lestrange grab Aramis and trip him to the ground. Aramis was so surprised he had no time to react. He landed hard. Lestrange kicked him in the chest once before running off. Aramis remained on the ground, the air knocked out of him.

MMMM

D’Artagnan was by Aramis’ side before Lestrange was out of sight. Further noises inside the house made d’Artagnan move fast. Without giving Aramis a chance to catch his breath or orientate himself he dragged his lover away from the house and out of sight.

D’Artagnan forced Aramis along the roads. They ran as fast as the still confused and disorientated man could manage. D’Artagnan glanced behind them a few times, relieved to see no one following them. Once he was satisfied that they had evaded any pursuer he propelled Aramis around a corner into a quiet alleyway pushing the still confused man down behind some crates. They were out of sight. Safe for a few moments. 

‘Are you alright?’ asked d’Artagnan as he ran his hands over Aramis’ head and body trying to find any injuries.

‘Yes, what...why are you…’

D’Artagnan stilled his hands and looked Aramis in the eyes for a few moments. Aramis was breathing fast, he looked shocked. 

‘Do you believe me now? Do you understand why I didn’t trust him?’

Aramis stared at him for a few seconds. D’Artagnan could tell he was replaying the last few days over in his head. Aramis looked down for a few seconds before looking back up, the look of shock on his face replaced by one of apology. 

‘I...he...I thought I was helping him…’

Aramis trailed off, he looked away again. D'artagnan waited for his lover to compose himself.

‘My judgement was clouded...d’Artagnan, I’m sorry. I should have listened to you. I...I loved him once and he used that against me.’

‘Let’s get you home,’ said d’Artagnan. 

He desperately wanted to embrace his lover to kiss the worry away, he could do neither out in the open, exposed on the streets. Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to help him to his feet. He winced and swayed for a second. D’Artagnan kept hold of him until he was sure the man was steady.

They walked back to Aramis’ rooms at a more sedate pace. Aramis was quiet the entire time, he did not make eye contact with d’Artagnan.

They reached Aramis’ rooms, d’Artagnan closed and locked the door. Aramis stood watching him.

‘I am so sorry. I’ve been awful towards you. I didn’t believe you...I...how could I have not…’

D’Artagnan gathered Aramis in his arms and pulled him tightly towards him. Aramis wrapped his arms around him.

‘Don’t worry about it. It’s done. It’s over.’

D’Artagnan pushed Aramis away and reached up to the tie of his cloak and undid it. Aramis just looked at him.

‘I accused you of being overprotective, I thought you were jealous of Martin and I. But you saw right through him from the start.’

‘Hey, do not get wound up about this. I’m not annoyed at you, you were taken in by him. I understand. I don’t blame you.’

D’Artagnan hooked the cloak on the back of the door and began to undo his own.

‘We didn’t sleep together.’

D’Artagnan turned back to Aramis who was looking at him, worry again evident in his eyes.

‘I know you didn’t. I trusted you not to do that. I didn’t trust him not to continue to try. But I do trust you.’

Aramis did not look convinced.

‘Look,’ started d’Artagnan, ‘you were taken in by an old flame. He manipulated you. He used you. He must have had this planned from the start. He wanted to frame you.’

Aramis nodded slowly.

D’Artagnan reached for his hand and gently led him through to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. 

Aramis sat impassively as d’Artagnan undressed him and made him get into bed. D'artagnan sighed when he had pulled Aramis’ shirt off revealing bruising across his lover's chest where he had been kicked. After briefly checking, he was sure Aramis had no injured ribs. 

He quickly stripped off and climbed into bed beside his lover, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Aramis had not spoken again. 

D'Artagnan wanted to give Aramis a chance to think through what had happened. He would be ready to talk to him when Aramis wanted to. But for now, he was content to just offer his silent support. 

What worried d’Artagnan was the possibility that Lestrange had not left Paris after the events at the house. 

What if Lestrange needed to silence Aramis? Aramis was a witness and Lestrange would soon realise that he had not been caught by the owner of the house as had been planned.

Lestrange could still cause them problems.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Aramis was again difficult to rouse. D’Artagnan guessed his lover had not slept well after the shock of what had happened the previous day. When he did awaken, Aramis did not seem well. 

D’Artagnan forced him to drink some water but could not tempt him to eat any food. 

‘It’s just something I ate,’ Aramis had said, ‘I’ll be fine.’

D’Artagnan had disliked leaving Aramis, the man had looked pale. But he was still supposed to be confined to the garrison. If Serge had not had a chance to speak to Treville he would be in trouble if he was found not to be there. Although he suspected, provided the Captain would listen to him, he might be forgiven for leaving the previous day. 

When he reached the garrison he slipped into the armoury and started on the jobs that had been assigned to him. Laborious, repetitive jobs. Treville was certainly a master at seeing any wrongdoing punished well.

As he worked he thought about the events of the previous night. He had been suspicious of Lestrange from the start but had not expected him to sink to the level that he had. He had used Aramis in a despicable manner. He had put Aramis in mortal danger. If d’Artagnan had not been there to help Aramis away there was a good chance he would have been caught. D’Artagnan guessed that the son who was clearly Lestrange’s new lover was in the house with his father and would have made his father believe that Aramis was one of the people responsible for the burglary. If the father had not shot Aramis there and then he would have been dragged off to the Chatelet. D’Artagnan shuddered to think what effect that would have had on his lover. 

Lestrange had exploited Aramis’ feeling for him. He had effectively courted him, flirted with him, manipulated him to his will. D’Artagnan was, however, a little surprised at how easily Aramis was taken in by the man. Had he been so in love with him previously that all other thoughts were pushed aside? 

D’Artagnan realised he had been sharing his lover for the past few days. He hoped Aramis would recover from whatever was ailing him quickly and they could get back to normal. Although he would be watching out for any sign of Lestrange hanging around d’Artagnan hoped the man was gone, perhaps with his new lover in tow.

One of the stable boys appeared in the doorway.

‘The Captain wants to see you,’ he said, nodding towards Trevilles office.

‘Thanks,’ replied d’Artagnan as he tossed the cloth he had been using onto the table. 

D’Artagnan suspected that either Treville knew he had been outside the garrison overnight or Serge had spoken to him about what he had overheard. The sight that greeted him came as a surprise. 

Aramis was sat in the chair facing Treville’s desk. He turned as d’Artagnan entered the room. His lover still looked pale.

‘What are you doing here?’ said d’Artagnan, forgetting where he was for a moment, ‘sorry Captain.’

‘It’s alright d’Artagnan, I’m a little annoyed he came here when he’s obviously not well.’

‘I’m fine...better than earlier…’

‘You don’t look it,’ admonished d’Artagnan.

‘I needed to talk to the Captain. Needed to get this all cleared up. You got in trouble because of me.’

Treville, who had watched the brief exchange in silence took a step forward.

‘I want to apologise for not giving you a chance to explain yourself after the fight,’ he said looking at d’Artagnan.

‘I shouldn’t have got into the fight Captain.’

‘No, you could have handled the situation better. Perhaps you should have come to me sooner. Aramis was clearly not going to listen to you.’

Treville glanced at Aramis who looked slightly embarrassed. D’Artagnan realised his lover must have admitted to all that had happened with Lestrange. Aramis had come to the garrison when he should have stayed in bed to clear his lover's name. D’Artagnan found he could not be annoyed with Aramis for risking his health further to speak to Treville. 

‘Obviously, I’m not going to make you finish your punishment, I’d rather you take him back to his rooms.’

‘I’m fine…’

‘I am your Captain and I say you are not fine Aramis. Go home. Eat if you can, then get some rest. D’Artagnan, I’m putting you on guard duty, make him rest. Tie him down if you have to.’

Aramis was about to complain again but when both d’Artagnan and Treville glared at him, he appeared to think better of it. 

Treville nodded to d’Artagnan who stepped forward and helped Aramis up from the chair. When Aramis did not complain about the help, d’Artagnan knew his lover was not well. Aramis was leaning on d’Artagnan a little as they walked from the room.

They walked slowly through the streets back towards Aramis’ rooms. As they reached the tavern d’Artagnan looked at Aramis. 

‘Do you think you could eat something? You’ve not eaten all day. You should at least try. If it’s too difficult we can go to your rooms.’

Aramis nodded, ‘if I must.’

D’Artagnan managed a chuckle as he held the door open for his lover. 

MMMM

The tavern was quite busy. Marcel had greeted them both. Aramis had spent a few minutes talking to the tavern keeper as d’Artagnan had ordered the food and wine. They settled at a table near the door. Aramis had complained of feeling feverish on their walk through the streets so d’Artagnan hoped the breeze each time someone entered the tavern would help to keep his lover cool. Aramis had not been able to come up with a reason for the way he was feeling. D’Artagnan hoped it was something that would just clear up after he had rested. 

‘I still can’t believe I let myself get taken in by him,’ said Aramis as they waited for their food, ‘he was just so charming…’

‘You know when you have to get a lady to pay attention to you when the rest of us are searching her house...?’ said d’Artagnan with the ghost of a smile.

Aramis grinned for a few moments before asking, ‘I’m not like him though, am I?’

‘No. One: you don’t do that for the wrong reasons and two: you do it with style.’

Aramis smiled, ‘I’m sorry.’

‘Are you going to continually apologise now?’

‘I feel like I should.’

D’Artagnan was pleased that his lover was finally seeing sense even if he had been hurt in the process and now had some mystery illness which had left him fatigued and feverish. 

Their food was brought to their table and d’Artagnan watched carefully as Aramis ate. He picked at the vegetables and meat, only managing a few mouthfuls before it became obvious he was not going to eat any more. 

D’Artagnan put down his fork, ‘do you want to go up to your rooms?’

‘You finish yours, I can wait.’

D’Artagnan nodded and returned to his food. He glanced up as the door to the tavern opened and a cloaked figure entered closing the door behind him. It was Lestrange.

D’Artagnan was out of his seat in a second, hand on the hilt of his sword. 

Lestrange held out his hands in submission.

‘I just want to talk to him,’ he said quietly.

‘Why would he want to talk to you? You left him for dead. You used him. You need to leave,’ d’Artagnan was struggling not to raise his voice at the man. He did not want to draw attention to them. 

Marcel had appeared at d’Artagnan’s side.

‘Out,’ he said, pointing at the door, ‘you’re not welcome here.’

Lestrange looked at Aramis.

‘Please, I just want a chance to explain myself.’

Aramis looked at d’Artagnan and Marcel and nodded, ‘what can he do in a crowded tavern?’

D’Artagnan was not happy but he did not want to upset Aramis by getting overprotective again. He stepped towards Lestrange and pushed his cloak aside and ran his hands around the man’s waist, pulling his gun from it as he did so. Lestrange twisted his hips to offer his sword. D’Artagnan took it.

‘I’ll be over there,’ he said, ‘watching you.’

D’Artagnan squared up to Lestrange for a couple of seconds before retreating with Marcel a few yards away, out of earshot.

MMMM

D’Artagnan watched as Lestrange sat opposite Aramis who leaned forward to hear what the man had to say clearly.

Marcel had remained by d’Artagnan’s side.

‘I forgot to say, when we talked before, I saw him grab Aramis quite firmly one evening when they were leaving the tavern. He’d been plying Aramis with wine again and talking to him, much like they are now. He must have said something that Aramis was not happy about as he got up and walked out. Lestrange caught up with him and grabbed his wrist. I remembered it when I noticed the bruises.’

D'Artagnan glanced at Marcel, ‘I wondered how he got them.’

‘They spoke for a few more minutes and then Aramis seemed fine with him again and they went off quite happily.’

D’Artagnan was glad Aramis now saw Lestrange for who he really was, he did not like to continually hear stories of how his lover was being used by the man. More people were entering the tavern, d’Artagnan was struggling to maintain an eyeline on the two men sat at the table. 

Marcel excused himself to deal with a few noisy men in the corner of the tavern. 

D’Artagnan moved a little to get a better view of the table by the door. The two men were still talking. Aramis still looked pale but his expression was one of barely disguised anger as Lestrange tried to placate him. D’Artagnan was pleased. He shook his head as he watched Lestrange pour more wine into Aramis cup. 

As the conversation continued between the two men d’Artagnan noticed a change come over Aramis. The look of anger seemed to disappear. He was blinking occasionally as if he was tired or distracted. Lestrange glanced across at him and nodded with a smile before raising from his seat. 

D’Artagnan took a few steps forward only to find his way barred by a couple of tall, broad men. He waited for them to step aside. When they did not move he refocused his attention on the door which had just opened. His eyes grew wide as he watched Lestrange escort his lover from the tavern. Aramis did not seem aware of what was going on, he just allowed Lestrange to guide him out. 

D’Artagnan tried to move around the two men. One of them put a beefy hand on his shoulder. D’Artagnan looked at the man incredulously. 

‘Get out of my way,’ he said as he tried to push the man aside. 

The two men simply stood their ground. D’Artagnan pushed the heavy hand off his shoulder and took a couple of steps backwards. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword, eyeing the two men carefully. He knew it would be folly to draw his sword in the crowded tavern, but he would if he had to.

Fortunately, the two men, who d’Artagnan was fairly sure had been hired by Lestrange, were not particularly intelligent. As d’Artagnan took a step back and reached for his sword, the two men copied him. Leaving d’Artagnan with ample room to dart around them and make it out of the tavern before they had turned around. 

He looked up and down the road. There was no sign of Aramis or Lestrange. He did not know where to start looking. But he knew he needed to be quick. 

What reason could Lestrange have for taking Aramis off? How had he managed to manipulate Aramis again?

‘D’Artagnan,’ said a husky-voiced woman. 

D’Artagnan turned towards the sound, he spotted a middle-aged whore across the street. He remembered her as a woman he and Aramis had once assisted. She was being harassed by a couple of sailors who wanted more than they were willing to pay for. The woman had been grateful for their help in dissuading the young men. 

‘Are you looking for your young man?’

‘Yes Marie, he left the tavern a few minutes ago. Did you see him?’

Marie nodded and took his arm leading him along the road a little.

‘I don’t think he really wanted to be with the man he was with,’ she said quietly, ‘the man said that Aramis was drunk, but I don’t think he was.’

‘Where did they go?’

‘I’ll show you, you’d miss it otherwise.’

She hurried them along the road as she continued to speak.

‘I think he’s been drugged. His eyes looked odd. He was trying to push away from the man, but seemed to lack the strength. He did not look well.’

D’Artagnan’s mind whirled at the suggestion that Aramis had been drugged. He realised that Lestrange had been plying Aramis with wine all the time so that he could slip a drug into the drink. There had been many opportunities for him to do so. Each time they had been in the tavern, there were moments when he and Aramis were not paying full attention. Aramis could easily have been distracted when it was just Lestrange and him. 

When Lestrange grabbed Aramis by the wrist a few nights ago it must have been before the drug could take full effect. It was no wonder Aramis had been easy to manipulate. D’Artagnan was angry with himself for not suspecting sooner. 

‘They went down there,’ said Marie pulling d’Artagnan to a stop by a narrow alleyway he knew would lead to the banks of the Seine. 

‘Thank you,’ he said as he walked briskly along the alleyway. 

He listened intently, he did not want to put Aramis in any more danger by rushing in without assessing the situation.

The alleyway turned ninety degrees towards its end, as he neared the corner he paused. He could hear Lestrange talking quietly just around the bend. He peered around. The sight that greeted him was not entirely unexpected, but he did not like it nonetheless. 

MMMM

‘Why don’t you come away with me? You don’t want that boy, I could give you what you want…’

‘No…’

‘Aramis, come on, we were always good together, I always knew what you wanted…’

D’Artagnan was trying to work out how best to approach without giving Lestrange a chance to push the dagger he was holding into his lover. 

Lestrange had managed to pin a weakly protesting Aramis against the wall and was using a small dagger to cut the weapons belts off him. Aramis bandolier already lay on the ground. As he sliced the blade through Aramis’ second weapons belt Lestrange leaned forward and kissed him forcefully.

D’Artagnan was heartened to see his lover try to push the man away. Whatever he had been drugged with had left him weak and with little coordination. 

The buttons on Aramis’ doublet were already undone, as the belt fell to the floor Lestrange roughly pulled his sash off and started groping at Aramis’ groin. 

‘No, stop…’ Aramis protested as he tried to push Lestrange away.

Lestrange grabbed Aramis’ already bruised wrist and squeezed. Aramis hissed in pain, screwing his eyes shut.

‘You loved me once.’

‘You left,’ Aramis managed to reply.

Lestrange pushed his body weight into Aramis for a few seconds, exerting his dominance over the drugged soldier. The soldier who, under normal circumstances, would have taken his attacker down with minimal effort. 

Lestrange twisted the dagger in his, hand away from Aramis, and proceeded to pop open the buttons on his uncooperative captives breeches one at a time. Aramis tried to twist away.

D’Artagnan took his chance whilst the dagger was not pointing at his lover. He rushed forward slamming into Lestrange who let go of Aramis. D’Artagnan knew there was a fair chance his lover would be hurt as he fought Lestrange but it could not be helped. 

Aramis collapsed to the ground, unable to support himself. 

D’Artagnan grappled with Lestrange who had managed to twist the dagger back around in his hand and was trying to push it into his gut. D’Artagnan kicked at Lestrange’s shin causing the man to cry in pain. The distraction was enough for d’Artagnan to reach out and grab the hand holding the dagger and twist hard until the dagger was dropped to the cobbled street floor. 

Lestrange pushed d’Artagnan over, away from Aramis, who was trying to pull himself up to sit. D’Artagnan realised they were getting closer to the river. The cobbled street stopped with no barrier, just a drop of several yards into the cold waters below. If they were to fall into the river at this time of year it would be fatal. They would stand little chance of making it to safety before the freezing water claimed their lives. 

D’Artagnan tried to stop their progress towards the drop but Lestrange was either unaware of the direction he had manoeuvred them or he had a death wish and wanted to take d’Artagnan with him.

The sound of the water splashing at the stone bank below did not seem to penetrate Lestrange’s mind. The man again tried to move them towards the edge. D’Artagnan tried to scramble up but Lestrange had managed to push him onto his back clutching at hand fulls of his doublet. D’Artagnan was helpless, he could not reach any of his weapons in the position he was in. 

They were teetering on the edge; seconds from falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader, I am working an early shift tomorrow (Thursday) so the last chapter won't go up until a little after 1600 UK time (public transport permitting). Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Lestrange tilted his weight, d’Artagnan tried to speak, tried to communicate to the man that he was about to kill them both, but it was too late.

As they twisted over the edge Lestrange loosened his grip for a second, a sudden look of shock on his face. He had realised what was happening. D’Artagnan tried to reach back to grab at the edge of the bank. He knew he would be too slow.

His flailing arm was grabbed and pulled back. D’Artagnan’s fall was stopped with a jerk, Lestrange’s grip slipped completely and the man tumbled downwards towards the choppy water below. 

Disorientated, d’Artagnan tried to bring his trailing arm back up to grab at the bank of the river. His hand found Aramis’ who grasped it firmly. D’Artagnan managed to make eye contact with his lover and quickly realised Aramis would not be able to help him for long, the man was struggling to keep hold of him already. 

Aramis managed to guide d’Artagnan’s hands to the edge of the bank and pulled him up enough to get his arm over. Letting go of his hand Aramis reached forward a little and grabbed at d’Artagnan’s waist and pulled. 

As d’Artagnan hauled himself back to safety, his breathing hard and fast, he looked at Aramis. His lover was also struggling for breath. They looked at each other for a few seconds.

‘Thank you.’

They both spoke at the same time. Aramis pushed himself up to sit, wavering slightly, he looked towards the river. 

D’Artagnan followed his gaze, ‘he let go of me, I couldn’t stop him falling.’

‘You’re the one that mattered more…’ said Aramis quietly.

They remained where they were for a few more seconds.

‘I’m not feeling well,’ said Aramis, ‘please, take me home.’

D’Artagnan looked at his lover, shocked. For Aramis to admit to feeling ill meant he must have been bad. He guessed his lover had enjoyed a brief surge of energy when he had saved him from the river and now was feeling worse than he had been a few minutes before. 

‘Try not to pass out until we got there. I think you’ve been drugged…’

Aramis furrowed his brow before replying, ‘it makes sense, doesn’t it.’

‘So you can stop blaming yourself or feeling guilty. None of this was your fault.’

D’Artagnan scrambled to his feet and pulled his lover up to stand. Aramis blinked a few times and took several shaky breaths before he nodded. 

‘What do we do...about the drug?’ asked d’Artagnan in an attempt to keep Aramis alert for a few minutes.

‘It will wear off I think, I just need to wait for it to work out of my system. I’m sorry I let this happen.’

D’Artagnan sighed, ‘Aramis, you did not let this happen.’

As they made their way back along the alleyway towards the main road Aramis started became incoherent. D’Artagnan guessed the drug was affecting him. Lestrange had probably given him more than before, wanting him completely at his mercy. He wondered what the man had planned to do with Aramis. The way he had been talking implied that he wanted to take Aramis away with him. Had he intended to keep him drugged and doing his bidding? There was also the horrible thought that Lestrange was going to have sex with his lover and then push him into the Seine. D’Artagnan shuddered at the thought. 

‘We didn’t sleep together.’

‘I know you didn’t, now be quiet,’ d’Artagnan said firmly realising that he had to keep his lover from drawing attention to them.

‘I wouldn’t do that to you…’

‘Shhh…’

‘He tried but I said no...we didn’t…’

‘Aramis, shut up, please.’

They had reached the road again, which was busy enough that Aramis was bound to be noticed if he continued to say the sort of things he was. D’Artagnan was at a loss for how to get his ill lover back to his rooms safely. 

Help came in the shape of Marie who had waited at the end of the alleyway. She saw the look on d’Artagnan’s face and walked over to them. She slipped her arm into Aramis’ and walked with them along the road.

‘We didn’t sleep together.’

‘We did, it was great, you’re a very attentive lover,’ said Marie in reply.

Aramis seemed oblivious to the woman walking next to them.

‘I’ve not been unfaithful…’

‘You’re always unfaithful, I’ve heard about all the woman you’ve bedded.’

D’Artagnan glanced around. Some people looked at them as they passed, but most quickly looked away, a drunk man being helped back to his rooms was not something anyone wanted to be involved with. Particularly with a whore in tow.

Aramis had gone quiet by the time they reached his rooms, d’Artagnan opened the door and helped his increasingly lethargic lover inside. He turned to Marie and was about to speak when she stopped him.

‘Just stay with him. He’ll probably get worse before he gets better, make him drink. You lads look out for me and my kind often enough it’s only fair I repay the favour occasionally.’

She smiled before turning and walking off. 

D’Artagnan returned his attention to Aramis who was leaning against the wall panting. 

‘Let’s get you into bed.’

‘I didn’t sleep with him.’

D’Artagnan sighed realising he had his work cut out for the next few hours.

MMMM

Aramis had become uncooperative when they reached his rooms. D’Artagnan realised his lover probably did not know he was being helped not attacked. Aramis’ muddled brain could not distinguish between his current and former lovers. 

Fortunately for d’Artagnan his lover had been weakened by the drug. If whatever Lestrange had been drugging Aramis with had made him stronger or aggressive he doubted he would have been able to deal with him on his own. As it was d’Artagnan was having to be firm with Aramis. 

Aramis tried to get away from d’Artagnan who was forced to keep a tight hold on him as he roughly pulled his clothes off. With a sinking feeling, he knew he would have to restrain his lover, he knew he would not be able to keep hold of Aramis long enough for the drug to wear off. 

Once he had pulled Aramis doublet and breeches off he pushed him onto the bed on his back. Weakly Aramis tried to climb off the bed. 

‘Stay there,’ said d’Artagnan, even though he knew it was pointless. 

‘I don’t want to…’

‘I know you don’t…’

‘Stop...I’m with d’Artagnan now…’

D’Artagnan watched sadly as his lover continued to protest and try, increasingly weakly, to get away. After a few more minutes Aramis stopped his attempts to move away from d’Artagnan. 

After Aramis had passed out d’Artagnan straightened his lover up in the bed. Knowing he might still be combative when he woke up d’Artagnan reluctantly tied his lover's wrists to the sides of the bed, being careful to pad the already bruised wrist before wrapping a belt around it. 

Once his ankles were similarly restrained, d’Artagnan risked collecting water and went about cleaning Aramis up a bit. His lover was covered with sweat and grime from their brief struggle on the banks of the Seine.

A knock at the door drew his attention. Glancing back at his lover, d’Artagnan ensured he was still unconscious and showing no signs of waking before he walked through the small living room to see who had knocked. 

Treville looked at d’Artagnan with concern as the door was opened. 

‘Captain?’

‘A rather friendly lady of the street managed to talk her way right up to my office,’ said Treville, ‘she said that I might like to visit and check that you and Aramis were alright.’

D’Artagnan stepped aside to allow the Musketeer Captain to enter the room. 

‘Lestrange was drugging him,’ said d’Artagnan simply.

Treville stared at him for a few seconds.

‘Is he alright?’

‘He passed out, I’ve...I’ve tied him to the bed, he’s confused, he thinks I’m Lestrange.’

Treville walked through to the bedroom and looked in observing his marksman lying on the bed. D’Artagnan spent a few minutes telling his Captain what had happened since they left the garrison earlier in the day. 

‘He thinks it will just wear off?’ asked Treville

‘Before he became confused, that’s what he said…’

‘Do you need me to stay? Or get Lemay?’

D’Artagnan shook his head, ‘the drugs haven’t made him aggressive, he’s just trying to get away.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘And I think he’s embarrassed that he let it happen.’

‘Let it happen?’

‘You know what he’s like.’

Treville nodded, ‘stay with him then, if you need help send for me.’

‘Thank you, Captain.’

After taking another look at Aramis, Treville nodded to d’Artagnan and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. 

Alone again d’Artagnan returned to Aramis’ side and sat on the edge of the bed. Aramis stirred, he opened his eyes confusion spread across his face. 

‘It’s alright, you’re safe,’ said d’Artagnan reaching out to stroke Aramis’ cheek.

Panicked, Aramis pulled away, tugging at his restraints at the same time. 

‘Let me go, I don’t want to go with you...you left me.’

D’Artagnan sat back a little, wondering how he could get his lover to understand that he was not the enemy. Aramis continued to try to escape, d’Artagnan decided to leave the room, hoping Aramis would calm down if he was not nearby.

‘You tried to poison me against him, I can’t believe I loved you once,’ Aramis said as d’Artagnan left the room. 

He sat at the small table, listening to Aramis’ confused babbling for a few minutes. It was clear that his lover, even in his confused, drugged state, had come to realise that Lestrange had been deceiving him for the entire time they had been together. It also seemed that Lestrange’s attempt to get Aramis to sleep with him was not a one-off. D’Artagnan wondered if Aramis would have a clear recollection of all that had gone on. If he could not remember Lestrange injuring his wrist he might not remember all of their meetings. 

As Aramis’ mumbling calmed down d’Artagnan peered into the room again, his lover had passed out for a second time. 

Had Lestrange managed to force himself on Aramis? Had they slept together?

D’Artagnan was not sure if he really wanted to know. He knew Aramis would be horrified if he had, even if he was not fully in control of himself at the time. Aramis would probably not accept that he had been assaulted and would blame himself. D’Artagnan hoped if his lover and Lestrange had slept together, that Aramis would never remember.

MMMM

The night wore on. Aramis remained asleep, d’Artagnan checked on him frequently at first before his own energy failed him and he fell asleep on one of the cushioned chairs by the fire.

He awoke with a start when he heard his name being called from the bedroom. When he reached the room he sighed with relief, Aramis was looking in his direction with focused eyes.

‘Are you...better?’

Aramis managed a smile and nodded, ‘better than I was.’

D’Artagnan quickly untied his lover and helped him to sit. Aramis pulled him into an embrace holding him tightly.

‘You could have died,’ he said, his voice muffled by their closeness.

‘But I didn’t, you saved me,’ pointed out d’Artagnan as he gently pushed Aramis away.

‘I’m…’

D’Artagnan glared at him, ‘no, you are not sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. He drugged you, you weren’t in control. I’m not angry or annoyed or anything...but I will be if you start blaming yourself for what’s happened.’

‘Sorry,’ said Aramis contritely.

‘Here, drink this,’ d’Artagnan said as he handed Aramis a cup of water.

Aramis took the cup and dutifully drank for a few seconds under d’Artagnan’s watchful gaze.

‘How long was I asleep for...did I try to hurt you?’

‘No, you thought I was him, you were trying to get away, that’s the only reason I had to restrain you. It’s been several hours, you were asleep for most of it. You look better, not as pale.’

‘I feel better, although I’m hungry...but I don’t really want to go out yet.’

‘If you promise to behave I’ll go and get us something. Treville will want an update anyway.’

Aramis looked confused.

‘Marie visited him and then he visited us. Don’t worry, only he knows, we won’t tell anyone else if you don’t want us to.’

Aramis shook his head, ‘I still can’t believe he did that to me. When he left the first time several people told me he was not as good as I thought he was. I guess he had me charmed even then.’

‘And now it’s over...I’m sorry I couldn’t save him,’ said d’Artagnan.

‘Perhaps it was for the best. What was he doing, just before he fell in the river? I can’t remember.’

D’Artagnan thought for a moment, wondering how to respond. He knew there was a chance Aramis would have gaps in his memory after the drugs had worn off. He was not sure if he should tell his lover what he had seen. 

‘Please tell me,’ said Aramis, as if he had read d’Artagnan’s mind. 

‘I’m not sure what he intended to do afterwards but he was trying to have sex with you. You were trying to push him off and protesting. He kept saying that you should go with him. But I’m not sure if he was going to leave with you...or kill you.’

Aramis looked away for a moment. 

‘I don’t think we slept together...I can’t...remember,’ he said with uncertainty.

‘I know you didn’t and if you did, it wasn’t you was it. You weren’t in control.’

The looked at each other for a few moments before d’Artagnan leaned over and kissed Aramis firmly. Aramis reciprocated.

‘I’ll get us some food and talk to Treville. I won’t be long.’

MMMM

When d’Artagnan returned with the food, a couple of meat pies compliments of Marcel, Aramis was sat by the fire, he had dressed and tidied the two rooms up. D’Artagnan was pleased to see his lover looking more his usual self. He was quiet but d’Artagnan guessed that was to be expected after what they had been through. 

They ate together, making small talk; talk about anything but the last few days. Aramis still retained a slight tenseness but d’Artagnan hoped he would gradually relax. 

‘I’m actually quite proud of you,’ said d’Artagnan after they had not spoken for a while.

Aramis, who had been pouring them a drink each, looked up.

‘Even though he drugged you and was manipulating you...you kept telling him you were with me…’

‘I am with you.’

D'artagnan smiled, he pushed himself out of the chair he was sat in and sat on the rug, in front of the fire. Aramis joined him, handing him his drink. D'artagnan put his arm around Aramis’ shoulder and pulled him closer. Aramis leaned into him, turning slightly to catch d’Artagnan’s lips with a kiss. 

Their drinks were soon forgotten as both men continued to kiss, d’Artagnan pushed his hand through his lover's hair. 

When they broke off the kiss d’Artagnan glanced towards the bedroom, Aramis nodded. They stood together, but before d’Artagnan could walk through, Aramis had his hands on the younger man’s breeches, unbuttoning them slowly as he leaned in for another kiss. 

D’Artagnan allowed his lover to take the lead, to set the pace. He had been unsure if they would sleep together, he certainly wanted to. He wondered if he was trying to remind Aramis that he was there? Or did he need the reassurance that Aramis still wanted to be with him?

Either way he wanted to sleep with his lover and now that Aramis seemed better, he was not going to stop them.

Aramis had unbuttoned d’Artagnan’s breeches and was busily untucking his shirt whilst still kissing him. D’Artagnan was reminded of the first time they had slept together. Aramis had undressed him then. He had been so nervous but Aramis had made him feel so good. D’Artagnan had a lot to thank Aramis for.

As Aramis pulled d’Artagnan’s shirt over his head he was forced to break off the kiss for a few seconds. Aramis threw the garment aside as d’Artagnan pulled him towards him to resume the kiss with an urgency he did not know he had. Aramis allowed d’Artagnan to undo his breeches and the ties of his underclothes. D’Artagnan pushed his hand inside grasping Aramis’ already hard cock. Aramis pulled his own shirt off before pulling d’Artagnan close to him again.

D’Artagnan spent a few seconds working his lover's cock before pushing his breeches and underclothes down. As Aramis kicked the clothes aside d’Artagnan quickly stripped off his remaining clothes. Aramis took his hand and led him through to the bedroom pulling him down onto the bed with him.

Their bodies pressed together they continued to kiss and touch each other. Aramis ran his hand across d’Artagnan’s back pulling him closer at the same time. 

D’Artagnan pushed his leg between Aramis’ and moved himself enough for their sensitive cocks to rub against each other. The sensation caused Aramis to gasp and break off the kisses for a few seconds before resuming by laying kisses across d’Artagnan’s neck.

D’Artagnan pushed himself up and reached for the oil, he was about to take Aramis’ hand to pour some on his fingers when the older man shook his head. Aramis lay back and positioned himself so that d’Artagnan could use the oil on him. D'Artagnan was a little confused, he had expected Aramis to take the lead.

‘Why are you letting me take the lead?’ asked d’Artagnan hesitantly, ‘don’t you want to exert some control? You've been unwittingly manipulated...I don't mind you being in control...taking the lead.’

D’Artagnan did not understand Aramis’ desire. He suddenly felt unsure of himself; he felt, a now rare, moment of naivety. Aramis was showing a vulnerability d’Artagnan had not seen often. He hated seeing his lover behaving in such a way. He began to wonder if it was really such a good idea to be with him. Perhaps Aramis just needed to be close, to be held.

Aramis shook his head as if reading d’Artagnan mind, ‘We’re equals, neither of us really leads anymore. I want you to look after me. I want to feel cared for...not used. I know that I can trust you.’

Aramis reached up and hooked his hand around d’Artagnan’s neck pulling the man towards him. Aramis kissed him with passion, and an obvious need before allowing d’Artagnan to sit back up.

D’Artagnan nodded, now that he understood he would make sure his lover was well cared for and would not want for anything. He would treat Aramis with the gentleness his lover clearly needed at that moment. Aramis trusted him, and d’Artagnan would not abuse that trust.

D’Artagnan allowed Aramis to take the oil from him. After pulling d’Artagnan’s fingers to his lips and kissing them he poured a little oil on them.

Aramis lay back and closed his eyes. D’Artagnan began his preparations gently using everything he knew about his lover to give Aramis the feelings of contentment he needed.

D’Artagnan found himself sighing silently when Aramis moaned with pleasure. D’Artagnan had performed the task often enough to know what his lover enjoyed. 

Knowing that he was giving his lover pleasure pleased d’Artagnan. After what had happened all d’Artagnan wanted to do was make sure his lover was safe and cared for. This was what Aramis wanted and d'Artagnan was determined to provide it.

He hooked his fingers earning himself another moan of pleasure from Aramis. After a few more seconds Aramis opened his eyes and pushed himself up slightly to meet d’Artagnan with a kiss indicating he was ready for his lover.

D’Artagnan repositioned himself, leaning over Aramis slightly to ease himself into his lover. Aramis reached up and slid his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Aramis’ hand moved around to cup the back of d’Artagnan’s neck then back up across the side of his head, his thumb gliding across his cheek. 

They broke off the kiss as d’Artagnan reached for his lover's cock. Aramis used one arm to help support d’Artagnan whilst continuing to caress him with the other. D’Artagnan leaned into the touch as much as he could. He wanted the touch as much as Aramis needed to give it. 

His thrusts were slow and measured. He watched his lover's face carefully, despite taking control he still wanted to be sure Aramis was getting what he needed; the feeling of being loved, not used. The feeling of equality, not forced, drugged, submission.

D’Artagnan watched as Aramis began to visibly relax, the tension that had been evident around his eyes dissipated. D’Artagnan had not realised how much the events of the last few days had affected them both.

Aramis had closed his eyes again, his back arched slightly. D’Artagnan knew his lover was close. He timed his movements so that they came together. Aramis sighed and hummed in satisfaction before relaxing completely.

D’Artagnan eased himself out of Aramis and spent a few seconds cleaning him up and tidying the bedclothes. Aramis watched him with sleepy eyes. D’Artagnan knew they would enjoy each other's warm bodies for a while but he did not want to have to break off contact with his lover when the cold caught up with them. 

Aramis grew impatient and pulled d’Artagnan to him, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

‘I’m glad I have you,’ said Aramis quietly, kissing him on the temple, ‘to look after me.’

‘I’m glad I still have you,’ replied d’Artagnan as he recalled what could have happened the day before. 

They remained locked in each other's arms as Aramis drifted off to sleep, d’Artagnan watched his lover for a few minutes. There was no longer any sign of anxiety or stress on Aramis’ face. 

D’Artagnan knew it had been a close call but he still had his lover. And d’Artagnan was not going to let him go. 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Reader,   
> I hoped you enjoyed it.   
> Do you think Lestrange survived his fall into the river? And might be a bit pissed off that neither Aramis or d’Artagnan bothered to check on him?  
> I have an idea, but won't write it if you don't think Lestrange survived. (The story would involve both our Musketeers getting hurt).  
> What do you think?


End file.
